Different Worlds (Levi x Reader)
by Hoko-Ryuu
Summary: You thought it was a dream, but is it really Levi Heichou standing before you? Not just Google images? You've been watching AoT/SnK a lot, it might just be the side effects...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** It has been a while since I have came back on Fanfiction. I apologize sooo much for not updating.**

**I hope you guys are still going read my work. v.v"**

**I have recently watched Attack on Titan and has been a total Levi fan (typical D:). And I have decided to make a Levi x Reader fanfic…soooooo here we go. :D**

**Side note:**** You will be called Cheshire in this story. Sorry, it just the [f/n] thing 'confuses' me.**

* * *

You opened up your laptop, sitting on your bed with a bag of crisps beside you. It was a hot summer's day and you didn't feel like going out. What's better than staying at home and watching anime?

So you waited for your laptop to load for a bit and then quickly going online and clicked on Attack on Titan. You have already re-watched it a few times but beats you, why not watch it again. Not before long – or so you thought, you have already finished watching Attack on Titan and watched a few episodes of Bleach and Fairy Tail.

You looked outside the window and it was already dark. You felt a bit tired and decided to go to fangirl about Levi mentally and soon fell asleep.

However, in the middle of the night you felt a shudder underneath you. You quickly jumped into conclusions. _Could it be an earthquake?! Oh crap I never listen to the safety rules of surviving an earthquake in class, what do I do?_ You jumped out of bed and looked around you. Everything was fine. Nothing was misplaced or fallen on the floor or broken.

You thought it might have been you just hallucinating so you went back to sleep. Shortly after there was a loud noise which sounded towards the window, you immediately react and sat up turning your head. Your eyes widen and you nearly choked on your own spit...you did.

Somehow, the wings of freedom jacket was up against your window, then when it moved you realized it was a person wearing one. You jumped into your weird conclusions again. _Oh my…could it be a cosplayer?! No wait…why would someone dress like that in the middle of the night…and be on my windowsill? _You return back to reality as something scraped on the glass leaving a mark. It was the 3D Maneuver Gear. You nearly died as you saw the person turn towards you but instantly covered as the person swung the wings of freedom cape across its back and then leaped off.

You sat there looking like an idiot staring at the window; you blinked a few times until you were suddenly wondering, _wait, am I dreaming?_ You tried to pinch yourself but you were too stupefied to feel anything at all. You noticed the mark and ran up to the window and stared at the scratch. You blinked a couple of times again, trying to recall what happened.

"It was definitely the 3D Maneuver Gear though…" You said to yourself. This all felt too real but you actually decided to ignore it and blame it on radio waves.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up and yawned. Getting up you stretched and rubbed your eyes. When thoughts started to fill your head, you remembered yesterday's events. At that moment you felt as if someone was here. On instinct you turned your head and you saw it. A person. Wearing the full Attack on Titan uniform and you spotted that it was the Survey Corps uniform from the badge and the green cape in its hand. But it wasn't some person; it was none other than Levi heichou/Captain Levi (I like to use heichou).

You nearly forgotten how to breathe and fell back against the wall. "Heh…ahahaha….this is way too much for one day." You laughed weirdly, staring at the raven haired man in front of you, in disbelief.

He glared at me with his usual stoic expression just like in the anime and you instantly went into fangirl mode, but on the outside you was as calm as a flaming stone.

"Oi brat, what the hell am I doing here." He said bluntly.

You gaped at him. _How the hell am I suppose to know? Dude you just flipping appeared in the middle of nowhere. _You just replied, "I don't know."

He crossed his arms and sighed. He motioned towards me and put one knee on my bed and leaned in towards me, with one hand on the wall. You faced him and half shrieked. _What. The. Fuck. Is. He. Doing._ You got the nearest pillow and shoved it in his face and jumped off the bed towards the door but then paused. _Oh my God did I just do that to my precious Levi?..._then at that moment, he put one foot on your back and stepped on you, causing you to fall on the floor under his foot. Though it didn't hurt at all his glare was enough to cause you to shiver.

"I'msosorryitwasjustareflexreactionI'mreallysorry…pleasespareme!" You said quickly.

* * *

It was a Sunday plus you were in the summer holidays and your parents were always on business trips so you practically lived alone. You pulled on a random t-shirt and some [f/c] sweatpants, and then ran downstairs and started to prepare for breakfast. You started thinking again while you set the kettle to boil. _I am literally with Levi Heichou in the same house and and and why did he just appear…oh my God I don't even know what to do…_then an idea popped up in your head. _Could it be linked to yesterday's incident?_ You were too busy daydreaming that you didn't realize Levi was standing behind you.

"Brat, you're going to burn your hand." A male voice spoke.

You flinched as the back of your hand slightly touched the boiling kettle. "OW! OW! OW!" You exclaimed, jumping around like a retarded kangaroo. As the pain faded away you were still jumping, being you just grew accustomed to it.

"How long are you going to keep at it, brat?" His cold monotone voice brushed across your ear, you quickly stopped. That is when you finally looked up at him and he was wearing some of your old brother's clothing. A grey t-shirt and some jeans. He didn't look all that bad (I mean he is Levi and all…), and you never knew you were going to see Levi one day, actually ALIVE and wearing casual clothes right in front of you. No no no, not Google images or anything. Real life, reality.

That's when you remembered something really embarrassing is in your room when you started to cook some egg and bacon. And Levi decided to bring it up, of course.

"Brat-"

"I have a name Levi heichou." You cut in.

"Tch, then you should call me Levi if I'm calling your name." He said. You turned into jelly. Right. There.

"Um, my name is Cheshire." You said hastily. You were currently blushing really bad right now and it wouldn't be good if he saw.

"So, Cheshire. Why do you have posters of me on your walls and also other cadets?"

You cringed. It's not like you could tell him that you watch him and the other 'cadets' almost every day and they were in this show called Attack on Titan. Let alone telling him that you go on Google images and stalk his pictures all day and just staring at them…you merely laughed for the response.

The eggs and bacon were ready and you put them each on a plate. You were about to bring them over to the table when you felt Levi go behind you. "W-what are you doing..?" You said.

You felt his warm breath on your neck as he licked it. "Do you like me that much?" He purred in your ear. You tried to stifle a moan escaping your lips as shivers went down your spine. On reflex, you used your heel to step on one of his feet and you heard him grind his teeth together.

"Well well, breakfast is ready!" You said cheerfully after grabbing some cutlery.

You both took your places and started to eat. As you took your first bite on the egg, you watched his face as he eats. You were mesmerized by his capturing features. When he ate, he looked a bit gentler and more relaxed but still keeping his guard up, he still wears part of that stoic expression of his. He looked up and you then realized you were staring at him this whole time, and you hurriedly looked away.

After the two of you finished you decided to sit down on the sofa and he sat down opposite you. "U-um Levi heichou?" You began.

"I told you to call me Levi, Cheshire."

"R-right. Levi. I wanted to ask you, how did you get here?" You were waiting eagerly for an answer, when he swiped a finger on the edge of the sofa and got up. You knew what he was going to do.

"Where are your cleaning supplies?"

"B-but you _you haven't answered my question yet!_- they're in the cupboard." You pointed at the top shelf.

"How can you live with this dust?" He clicked his tongue and looked at you in disgust. Your sofa looked almost new now.

You crossed your arms and scoffed. "I'm not a clean freak like you."

"What did you say?" You felt a menacing glare pierce through you.

"Clean. Freak." You made sure each word punctured in the air and you stuck your tongue out and ran.

* * *

You danced around the room with Levi's green Survey Corps cape. You wore it on your back and quickly grabbed some blades from their compartment and made a random fighting stance. Levi just watched you from the corner of the room.

"Brat, what do you think you're doing. My clothes are going to get filthy with you touching them." He scoffed.

You pretended you didn't hear him and suddenly asked, "Can I pleaaaasseeee keep your cape?" You even tried puppy eyes.

"No." He simply said and snatched it back. Then you saw it, the height difference. You couldn't help but move your hand from your head to his and he was a tad bit sorter. You started to laugh really loudly. "Shut the hell up." He huffed crossing his legs on the chair.

"Can we go somewhere?" He asked out of the blue as you folded his cape and placed it on your desk where his uniform were.

"Where do you want to go?" You said facing him.

"Anywhere, I don't mind."

* * *

**A/N:**** I will move onto updating my other chapters soon. I was supposed to update my other stories like 100 years ago...gomenasai...**

**Thanks for reading. c:**

**Your comments will mean a lot to me and help me improve so please tell me how you think! Please comment! =^-^= /).(\**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 :D**

* * *

You reached your destination as you stopped at the playground. There was no one here today surprisingly. You went towards the swings. "This is just like the 3D Maneuver Gear." You said proudly. He tested on it for himself.

"Tch, are you stupid?" He shook on the chains that held the swing in place. "This is doesn't even look like one."

"Whatever." You said and sat on the slide. Then you felt warm hands wrap around your waist and he nuzzled his head in your neck.

"You smell nice." He whispered in your ear. You couldn't help but blush frantically and you quickly covered your face. "Why is your face red?"

"N-nothing…"

On the way home you decided to get some groceries. You were walking around the store when you suddenly felt weight build on your arms. You looked at your shopping basket and there were just piles of meat. "Um…Levi?" Then, you felt something warm hit against your back. You turned round. "What's with this?"

"It's meat you piece of shit." He said looking at you with his stoic expression but it might be you as it looked more kind.

"Yeah, I know its meat!" You huffed. "But why so much?"

"In my wor-, I mean where I live there wasn't much meat and resources were limited." He coughed.

"Can we finish it all?" You mumbled. _Was he about to say his world? His world…could it be in the Walls? In Attack on Titan? But why didn't he let me kn- _You were interrupted when he poked your forehead.

"Brat, stop daydreaming and let's go." By your sudden blank reaction you could have swore he smirked.

The two of you walked home. Levi was carrying the grocery bags for you but you didn't have time to reject as he just walked away with them. You glanced at his face and it seems he was angry, because his usual stoic expression was gradually getting darker. You wondered what's wrong when suddenly you heard a shout.

"Levi Heichou!" A guy's voice yelled from behind you. You spun round and realized three familiar faces. You stood there flabbergasted.

"E-Eren…Armin…M-Mikasa?!" You managed to croak out. Eren stood two meters in front of you shocked, Armin hid behind Mikasa and even Levi was surprised that you knew them.

Everyone piled in your house and took a seat on the sofa. You and Levi with his legs crossed, while Eren, Armin and Mikasa opposite. Silence lingered in the air and crickets were annoying you to death. (Crickets, get it? In anime? No?...sowwie).

"S-So…" Eren began. He kept glancing as to say something at Levi which gave an evil glare in return.

Armin coughed. "W-We are here from Levi's orders t-to bring yo-" He couldn't finished his sentence as Eren and Mikasa jumped on him and Levi just face palming.

He pinched in between his eyebrows. "Just ignore that brat, Cheshire." He said sending them death glares.

You couldn't help but feel suspicious and decided to question Armin privately. After the dinner you cooked full of protein and iron with Mikasa's help, everyone was full and talking casually. You decided to go upstairs. You flipped open your laptop and sat on your bed. You scrolled through Attack on Titan forums.

***** AoT/SnK characters OOC? *****

**rivamikaLover112: **"mikasa can't fight? woah now! but why eren and levi it shud be levi and mikasa!"

**0Otaku4Life0: **"Armin is like Levi?! DX"

**ERENXLEVI4EVER: **"HAJIME-SENPAI! EREN AND LEVI KISSED? MORE MORE MORE! =.="

**HATER: **"the anime is f****** s*** m*****f****** gfhjytjgfhzfhfj-

You quickly shut the laptop when you heard a knock on the door. _What was all that about?! _"Er, yes?"

"It's Armin."

"Come in."

The blonde creaked opened the door and peeked in. You smiled at him. He slowly made his way to you and sat in a chair. "Um, I know you're really confused about everything."

"Y-yeah, but its fine…" _It's not. _Suddenly he took your hands and held together. You stared at him blankly.

"I promise it will be fine. Please trust us." He said as his eyes started to get watery.

_What the heck is he going on about?_ "Yeah, okay." You gave a wobbly reassuring smile and you glanced at Levi's uniform. _Great I can't ask him about what he said earlier with his face like that..._

You two made your way downstairs when you heard the commotion.

"What?! Are you sure it's her?" You hear Eren exclaim.

"Yes you piece of shit stop being annoying." Levi muttered.

You could hear the table rocking as probably Mikasa is raging at Levi. _It's me? What do they mean?_ You felt Armin give you a worried look but you smiled and decided to pretend to forget it and walked into the living room. "Hey guys!" You chirped. Eren was standing up meanwhile Mikasa was half standing on the coffee table aiming at Levi who was just looking at her calmly. He turned towards you and you felt your heart beat.

"Tch. So where are you guys staying?" Levi asked.

Mikasa returned to her seat.

"We're staying with Cheshire of course!" Eren said happily grabbing your arm, but just at that moment Levi came in, took your shoulder and gently pulled you against him. You blushed ten shades of red and felt Levi and Eren giving off electric glares with Mikasa calmly steaming in the background..

The three went out of the front door and Eren turned round. "Sorry we can't stay with you, but I'll find you tomor-" Levi slammed the door in his face. You slightly jumped.

"That's mean Levi." You pouted and walked away trying not to laugh. He glared at you and followed you upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Reader-san! ^-^ Abit of shorter chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Please comment and continue to support me! T^T**

**Fighto~~**

**Sayonara.../).(\**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up and rolled around. You spread your arms and legs and unconsciously landed your hand with a smack. Your froze. _Oh my fiddle cracks._ You turned around and saw Levi with an annoyed face glaring at you. You giggled awkwardly to somehow show you didn't mean it and tried to crawl away, not until warm arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you in. You tried to resist but your weak arms were no match compared to his.

He easily pinned you down on the bed. A part of you was refusing him but your inner fangirl is begging for him. _Levi..._you tried to struggle but you were firmly down. Your instincts kicked in and you tried to kick him but he dodged it swiftly and leaned in close to you.

"Cheshire..." He whispered in your ear. He kissed your neck softly causing you to heat up immediately.

"Levi...stop..." You said and tried to push his chest away from yours. He ignored you and placed butterfly kisses from your neck to your collar. "I said...STOP!" You yelled and punched him square in the face and he put his hands to his face giving you is stoic look.

"Tch."

"Hmph." You scoffed and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind you. _OMG. OMG. OMG. EVERY LEVI FANGIRL'S DREAM._ You squealed inside. You pushed open a little crack of the door and saw Levi handling his uniform. _Could he be the person on that night?_ You wondered as you closed the door and turned on the tap. I have to ask him soon, no matter what.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Oh, doorbell..." You opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I'll get it." Levi said and walked out of the room. _Is he angry at me? I guess I did go a bit far but..._you then heard noises from downstairs. _The trio? No wait, there's more people than that._ You ran downstairs and found a group of people huddled at the door.

"Uhh..." You began.

"Ah! There she is!" You heard someone say. A brown haired girl eating a potato came up to you. "Owahh! Nom...Nom...Nom..." _Sasha Braus, potato girl! She is so kawaii!_ You saw many others and you nearly melted. _This all a dream come true! (T^T)_

You felt Levi appear beside you. "Tch, why are they all here." He said in his usual monotone.

"Because I told everyone to!" A girl wearing glasses exclaimed cheerfully standing in front of us.

"Shit-glasses, should've known it was you." _Pft, usual rude Levi._

"Why not? Everyone wanted to see who it was! Hand-picked by Levi Heichou." She mocked. _What does she mean hand-picked?_

Levi glared at Hanji and grabbed her by the ear to the side.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I grabbed her ear and dragged her to the side.

"Cheshire doesn't know yet."

"Wait, Levi, you never told her yet?!"

I clicked my tongue and looked away. "No.."

"Agh.." She huffed and put her hand on her forehead. "I've already bought everyone here!"

"Did Erwin say it's time?"

"Uh well..."

_This shit glasses is so annoying. We need to tell Cheshire at some point, though I hope she won't get freaked out._ I thought as I looked at her [h/c] hair. She was talking with the other cadets. I turned back to Hanji. "So, now what?"

"We'll wait for you to tell her. Erwin sort of gave the OK." She said scratching her head.

"Tch."

* * *

**Reader's POV**

You were wondering what they were talking about but all the cadets were crowding around you. Not like you didn't like it, this is better than anime con!

"Is she really as good as they say?" You heard someone scoff. _Jean?!_

"I know right. She's a person from this world as well."

You turned around and saw Jean and Connie. _Jean. Is. Hot. But Levi is better. Fufufu...no wait I'm getting off track. I have to ask Levi about this afterwards._ Jean just smirked at you and turned towards Connie.

"Okay everyone! Let's all go into the living room!" Hanji shouted.

Levi immediately grabbed her sleeve. "What? Now the brats are staying?!" You heard him hiss.

Everyone shuffled into the empty room and Sasha and Connie ran to the fridge. You sat down on the sofa with Levi. Ignoring the commotion you started thinking again. _I have to look at the forums again. Is it because Levi is here and everyone else that the show is messed up? What about the titans?_

"WHAT?" Hanji shouted. You nearly jumped out of your skin and you realised your hand was over your chest. Levi glanced over at you then at Hanji.

"What is it shit glasses?"

"The titans..." As Hanji said that, it seemed as if time stopped moving. Everyone was still and their eyes wide open.

"We are doing it now." Levi ordered.

"W-what do we do about Cheshire?" Hanji pointed. _What to do about me? What?!_

"Huh?" You froze.

"We are bringing her, of course. That was the plan originally." He said.

"WHAT?! BRINGING ME WHERE? YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO SELL ME OR ANYTHING?!" You snapped. _What am I saying._

Everyone stared at you like you were crazy. Your mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. The next second you were thrown across the shoulder. _Huh? What?_ You were on Levi's shoulders. "L-Levi!"

"Open the portal. We are going back now." Levi commanded.

"Levi I don't-" You began.

"Levi...we can't take her." Hanji murmured. Everyone was crowded around the portal creating a circle and a faint glow was coming from thin air.

"What?!"

"We have no time, the titans are approaching in, we have to go back now."

"Tch!" Levi said in a annoyed tone. He put you down and looked in your [e/c] eyes. You saw the furrow between his grey eyes become gentler. A tear probably appeared in his eyes but you didn't see as he kissed you on the lips. He broke away and you put your hands to your mouth. You realised tears were trailing down your face. _Don't die..._

He turned around and walked towards the light. He tapped it and the light started to grow larger until a full transparent oval like shape was visible.

Each person passed through and like magic turned into thin air. And last but not least was Levi. "We'll meet again." He turned his head to you and smiled.

_His smile.._you sobbed and bent your head down. "Don't die..." You whispered.

You felt his hand rub your head. "Goodbye...Cheshire."

* * *

You woke up the next morning feeling light-headed. "Ugh...what time is it." You tried to open your eyes as the sun rays burnt you. You felt for the clock and brought it up to your face. It was 12 in the afternoon. You lifted the covers above your head. As the memories slowly recall, you cringed.

You flipped your laptop open and went on the usual site. The comments were gone. _Everything's back to normal, ey?_

After you got changed you saw green flash past in the corner of your eye. _Uniform...Survey Corps...Levi._ You picked up his 3D Maneuver Gear and inspected it. The window. You opened the window and stretched your hand to the other side and touched the scrape. You compared it to the scratch on the gear. Definitely him. _Him..._ You sighed and closed the window and went downstairs.

"Ring..ring...ring..ring..."

You picked up the phone. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi darling! It's me! How have you been doing? Everything going okay?"

"Oh um hi Mum. Yeah I'm doing fine- _Levi.._err, I'm also going back to school soon. How's you and Dad?"

"Ah, we're fine I guess. I'm sorry darling I have to get back to work now, I'll give word to your father. Oh and also we won't be coming back anytime soon because we're busy this season, be saf-"

"Mum? Hello?!" The call dropped. You put the phone back and filled the kettle with water; you pushed the button. _Now I have even more time to myself I guess._ You pressed your hands against face. _Levi...when will I be able to see you again?_

* * *

The summer holidays have finally passed and there was no sign of Levi coming back. You decided to forget about it. You didn't know if that was all a dream or reality anymore anyway.

You pulled on your uniform and grabbed your school bag, looking at Levi's uniform you decided to store it away. Afterwards you went downstairs and grabbed some bread from the toaster. You swung your bag across your shoulder and closed the door behind you - locking it.

You reached the school's huge gates that towered above you. "Cheshire!" Someone shouted.

You spun round and saw your friend running towards you. You ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" You exclaimed. Suddenly the feeling of joy spread throughout you.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! ^-^

Do you have any suggestions if you want your friend to have a Japanese name or Western? Comment or PM! I would love to know. I have trouble with names sometimes. xD

See you next chapter!

P.S: Thank you everyone for favourites, follows and comments!

Sayonara... c: (\^0^/)


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** **[ _ ] are only in speeches where you are thinking when a person is talking. (If that made sense...) ^-^"**

* * *

"Ne Cheshire! How have you been?" She said delightfully grabbing your hands.

"I've been awesome." You lied.

"So you know, I've been watching some anime!"

"Seriously? You hate anime!"

"Actually after watching Attack on Titan-" You didn't hear the rest of what she said. Attack on Titan just echoes in your ear. "Cheshire?" You snapped back to reality.

"Ah, sorry Naomi. So what did you say?"

She made a worried face and grabbed your shoulders. "If you're not feeling well or something is bothering you, you're telling me, okay?"

"Of course." You smiled. _It's not that I don't trust her, it's just..._

The bell went, signalling the time to go in class. New room, new class, new people. _Being the social awkward me, I don't know if I can make any friends._ You sighed. You chose the seat at the back of the classroom right next to the window. _Perfect._

Naomi isn't in your class so you felt lonelier than ever. You gazed out of the window and saw a few people running to their classes.

Since you were now a year upper than before, you thought that maybe things would get a bit more exciting? But it was boring as usual. Nothing different. You imagined jumping on the rooftops of the school buildings using the 3D Maneuver Gear. What kind of stupid imagination was that.

The bell ran again, it was break. You pulled your bag over your shoulder and shuffled out of the room, through the corridors. You glanced left and right as you walked. Ah, found her... You paused and glanced over at the guy she was with. _L-Levi..._ You ran in the classroom only realising then that it wasn't your lover. So you awkwardly stayed still and rummaged through your hair, "Hey, Naomi!" You chirped.

"Oh Cheshire! Come meet the new transfer student in my class!" My gaze slid across to the new guy.

"Hi, I'm Kei Nakahara, nice to meet you!" He said offering a hand.

You struggled to shake it. _What is wrong with me? He's...not coming back for you..._ You erased the Levi thing for now and shook his hand.

They wondered around the back of the school, while you were silently trudging along behind. You knew Naomi turned around and glanced at you every now and then but you pretend not to notice, keeping your head down.

"Oh Cheshire-san, I heard that you watch Attack on Titan, who's your favourite character?"_ He's making conversation, okay. Answer him, answer him._

"Ah um...Levi..." His name stings.

"Of course, the obvious fangirl. I don't like him, [_shut up_], he's rude and heartless, [o_ne more word out of you..._] he doesn't understand-" You lunged at him and grabbed his collar.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about him, don't act like you know teme!"

His face turned white. "S-sorry..." You glared at him before returning to your own self. _Tch!_ You released him roughly and swung your bag over your shoulder again, you looked at Naomi and walked away.

"Q-quite the fangirl..." You heard Kei say.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I protecting him?...why do I still like him..._

"Cheshire!" You knew it was Naomi. She grabbed you by the shoulder causing you to stop. "Are you okay Cheshire?! You...you were reacting quite crazily over the Levi comment...I mean I told you not to get too addicted..."

_She's right, if anyone was in Naomi's position they would've thought I was crazy. If I saw someone like that...I would probably think so too._ You reached hold of Naomi's hand and held it. "Sorry, I guess I didn't get much sleep so my mind is just hazy. Tell Nakahara-san I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." You gave her a encouraging smile once more and left. _I can't tell you...Naomi...I'm so sorry._

Lessons whizzed on and you couldn't get enough of these boring classes (notice the sarcasm). You wished life would just wash past you and not create obstacles you have to get through. It's all just such an effort.

* * *

It's been a year and summer came around again. You were doing some cleaning when you came across a box in your cupboards. You reached to open it but footsteps was advancing and you quickly put it back. It was Kei.

"Hey Cheshire! We should get out and do something, Naomi is working today!"

"Eh? You're going to leave her out?"

"But we haven't hung out together in ages."

"Tch, fine." You closed the cupboard doors with the box unopened, got up and brushed the dust off your clothes.

"I never ask Cheshire, but you say 'tch' a lot."

You removed your mask. "Oh. It's a habit I got from someone."

"Really? Who?"

Who was it again? "I don't know." You laughed.

It was a fun outing as the two of you went to the amusement park. You held onto a picture snapped from the roller coaster.

"Thanks so much for today and helping me with all the cleaning!"

"Oh you're welcome, any day! Haha." He grinned.

"Well, I'll see you after your trip." You smiled at him.

"Yeah till the summer holidays are over."

"It's a shame Naomi missed it, you were so happy about it." You frowned.

Your hand was touched by warmth as you spun back round to face the brown-haired boy.

"Cheshire..."

He gazed into your eyes and you looked back. What is this feeling?

"Cheshire I-" The Sword Art Online opening started playing. (I'm sorry, I just wanted some anime ringtone e.e)

"Ah, oh sorry, um I think it's my mum, I'll call you later when I have time!" You said picking up the phone and running backwards.

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't that important." He smiled and waved goodbye. You waved back and turned around putting the phone against your ear, you glanced back a bit and noticed the sad smile he gave.

* * *

You flopped onto your bed. _Mum and Dad aren't coming home again..._ You sighed and suddenly remembered about the box. You opened your cupboard and saw some green along the edges coming out of the box flaps. You pulled out the box and flapped it open. _How did this uniform get here?..._ You laid the uniform neatly on your bed and stared at it. With the silver mechanical items on the side.

You decided to put the uniform on. You was surprisingly curious. You swung the cape perfectly over your shoulders and it landed gently onto your back. Suddenly everything came back to you. _Attack on Titan...Levi...everyone..._ you felt the tears rolling down your cheeks.

You lifted your fingers to your face. "Heh, what...why am I crying? I thought I forgot about it. It was all a dream...all...a...dream." You dropped them, and stared at it - you felt yourself shake.

That's when your visioned became blurry, but it was as if you were disappearing, as darkness overcame you.

You woke up feeling dizzy and a little nauseous. _Where is this? Where am I?_ You were surrounded by the dull darkness as you looked for a place to escape. You looked down at your body and saw you were made up of 010101 digits. _Am I in a computer? What is up with this?! Why am I like this?_ You were slowly swept off the earth, but...for a while only.

*THUD* "Ack!" You cursed and grabbed the back of your head. "Oww..."

"HEY IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!" You heard someone shout. What? Survivor?

"Can she stand?!" _That voice..._ "Oi brat, can you stand?" You glanced up hazily and saw the raven-haired gazing towards you stretching out a hand. You took it, still trying to focus his face. He forcefully pulled you up on the back of his horse and you reflexively held onto him. Still in a daze you couldn't make out what was happening, the next minute you were placed on what seemed like hard flooring that was moving.

"She's not even bleeding or injured." Someone scoffed.

"That's a good thing." Another replied.

"But she doesn't deserve a carriage and- ANGH!" (He bit his tongue).

You fell in and out of consciousness. You heard noises and sounds but you couldn't make out what was going on.

"Who is she?" You heard someone ask. Light started to pour in your vision.

"Tch, I don't know..."

"But she's wearing our uniform and it's bigger than her size." You blinked a few times as your vision started to become clearer.

"Oh? She's awake. Maybe you can try asking her, shit-glasses."

_Wait. Where am I?_ You suddenly panicked and sat straight up. Ahead of you you saw a brown-haired wearing glasses standing, looking at you and a raven-haired sitting on a chair. You couldn't recall who they were but they were familiar. Shit never mind about that. Your head was throbbing in pain. "Hngh..." You grabbed your head.

"Are you okay?" The one with the glasses came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Y-yeah..." _Oh God I feel terrible._ (Girl logic. "I'm okay." (She's not)).

"Can you answer a few questions?" She said taking out a notepad and pen. You glanced over at the sitting individual and stared. "Huh? Could it be...you know Levi?" _That's it...it was Levi..._ You clamped both hands over your mouth and glanced at Hanji. She was looking at you half confused and half worried.

You looked over at Levi again and he was returning a sad expression, but it wasn't a depressed feeling, it was a reunion sad smile. You ran to his embrace as he hugged you tightly. You cried tears of happiness and at that moment you wondered how long has it been.

"I missed you." He said.

You wished to stay like this forever.

"I missed you too..."

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello minna~ thank you so much for reading! And thank you for everyone that favourited, followed and stuffie. :3**

**Hope you continue to read...and I know this was a late chapter...and I do apologize, but in the future I'll try and update earlier! Gambatte Hoko-Ryuu~ =0=**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?!" You were trying to get me into here all along?" You shouted.

_Wahh! I could've met these people ages ago! Saving my time going on google images._

Levi hit you lightly on the head. "Shut up brat, stop being so loud."

"But why me?" You asked.

"We needed more people on the Survey Corps, we decided that people with the right ability from the real world, your world, can help out." Hanji explained. _So I have the right ability? And I am training for the SURVEY CORPS? There wasn't any other way to die quicker, huh._

"So basically." Levi slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "We need to train you." He said looking at you smirking. You winced.

* * *

You were quenched with thirst as you ran your last lap around the field. Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were standing at the start/end point watching you. _Thanks for the audience guys. I so need it right now._

You've finally reached the goal; feeling like you've died halfway, you saw Levi drinking a bottle of water right in front of you. You immediately lunged at him, however, he obviously saw you coming and dodged you easily. _Dammit. _You were at your limit and you collapsed to the ground.

You woke up feeling a bit hazy and turned your head. The raven-haired gave you his infamous gaze and stood up. "Okay, feeling better?"

"I guess so…" You reached to touch your head.

"Then get your ass up because I'm going to teach you how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear."

"B-BUT I JUST-" He silenced you with a finger on your lips.

"You don't want me to use force, now do you?" A smirk spread across his face. You blushed and gulped. A large part of you wanted to but you decided to play safe and not let your fangirl instincts take over.

Taking a stance, you looked up at the large rock towering above you. _Um…yeah, I'm going to die._ "Is there…like no safety rope?" You asked stupidly.

Levi stood there glaring at you but that was enough to let you know the answer. You positioned yourself and shot out a wire, which caused the gas to levitate you slightly upwards and your body moved towards the stabbed area. "WOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…NO I AM GOING TO HIT THE ROCK I CAN'T- HELP ME!" Oof. Unexpectedly you hit something soft and warm. Levi's body covered the area where you expected to crash into.

"You are absolutely hopeless." He pinched the furrow between his eyebrows. He grabbed you by the waist and lowered you down. _Why am I blushing right now!? Now is not the time!_ You slapped both of your hands on your face.

"Tch, you're the one who is shit, not me." He scoffed.

"Hey! I'm not shit! I can do this EASILY!" You said a bit too quickly as you soon realised what you said and sweat dropped. _Ah, fuck._

"Oh really now?"

"Hmph." You pout.

Levi took your chin and lifted it slightly upwards staring at you in the eye, but you couldn't help and notice the height difference…again. You burst out laughing immediately, however you regretted it after he kicked you in the jaw. Hopefully it wasn't hard. (It isn't painful. Really. Levi would never hurt you. :3) -

Everyone was gathered at the dinner table just like in the anime. You looked around your surroundings as if you felt like you jumped right through the damn pixel screen.

You were disturpted when a male voice spoke beside you. "Cheshire? What happened to your face?!" You looked up. _Oh, it's titan kid._

"Ahahaha…what do you mean?" You laughed, weirdly.

"Don't try it! It's plainly obvious! Now tell me, who did this to you?" A concerned expression appeared on his face.

"Um no on-"

"I did." A gentle clatter of plates rose your attention behind you.

Eren looked shocked. "L-Levi Heichou?! B-But she's a girl! Me is fine but…Cheshire too?"

"She made inappropriate actions."

"I-Inappropriate actions?" A light blush spread across Eren's face.

"N-No! It's not like tha-" You tried to say.

You felt Eren put an arm around you. "It's okay! I'll protect you!" He said. At that moment you could feel two dark auras slowly rising near you.

Levi stepped in and pushed Eren's arm off roughly with dark, scary eyes. "This brat is mine, you got that?" He said as he appeared behind you and moved his soft hands on your neck; you shivered as he trailed down your weak spot. You felt your face heat up and reflexively you punched him in the face – again (you and your reflex bruh XD).

"H-Hey Levi Hei-!" He began, not until Mikasa grabbed him by the collar.

"Let's go." She said and dragged Eren out of the room with Armin tagging beside them.

It was a bit silent again once the drama got out, everyone in the dining room was quite distracted by the commotion that was going on and still is. Levi placed his tray opposite you and sat down with his sleeve covering his mouth.

You stared at him, "Why are you covering half of your face?"

"Tch, I-I don't do this sort of stuff with a girl…plus no one has ever seen me be so protective over one." _SOOOOO…..I AM LEVI'S FIRST?! OMG HE IS SO HELLA CUTE RIGHT NOW._

"W-Well…" You blushed. "You didn't have to do that…I mean Eren wasn't going to do anything…"

"I couldn't help it. My body just reacted on its own." He looked at you with soft, gentle eyes and he had the perfect shade of pink. _KYAAAAAA! _You jumped over the table miraculously, landing in Levi's arms and you squeezed him, wrapping your arms around him.

"Ack…tch! What are you doing?!" He hissed. His cheeks are all red.

"Hehe!" You giggled and buried yourself in him.

* * *

It has been a week since you practiced using the Maneuver Gear and a week broken off from the real world. You didn't miss anyone since you never really get to see your parents anyways, Nakahara-kun was on holiday and you weren't really that close to him and Naomi is probably visiting her grandparents far away from your town.

You have gotten fairly used to using the 3DMG, but you obviously aren't as flawless as all the characters in Attack on Titan. It is a privilege to be using a REAL one and not the cosplaying plastic ones that you watch on YouTube. The swords weren't as easy to use as you thought but you could get the hang of it; you realised that everyone has their own 'cutting' style – for example Levi spins in the air. You just clumsily slice noob-like through the titan dummies in the forest. You managed to get 3 napes, however this wasn't enough to convince you that you could kill real titans.

Levi wasn't with you the whole time however much you wished him to be like a no. 1 fangirl. Eren was practically stuck to you like glue so I guess he is YOUR fanboy.

"Mikasa, can you help me with the hand-to-hand combat?" You asked politely. She is quite scary in person which you kind of expected.

"Sure." She replied. _Is it me or did her eye gleam? Ah, god. Because of Eren sticking to me like glue, she is so waiting to get back at me._

You took a random stance that you somehow thought looked like the correct pose and waited for your opponent to begin. She flashed past you and swung a kick from behind you that you blocked with the back of your arms. _Dangerous…dangerous…_ After that she lowered herself to kick you by your legs but you learned to dodge it by jumping from movies. You tried to run towards her and launch an attack but she grabbed your advancing fist and dug her knee into your stomach. You doubled over and landed on a cushion-like thing.

"I think…I just died." You huffed.

"Tch, you should have went rougher on her or she won't learn anything."

_Say what?! _You turned to find Levi holding you from the attack earlier.

"Hey! I am dying here, how can you say that?!"

"Oh. I guessed I shouldn't have held back." She cracked her knuckles. _Eek! _"But, Heichou, I see you are still holding her from the fall she had just now."

"Are you implying that what I'm doing is wrong?"

"No, Sir. You are just contradicting what you're saying." You could see electric signals just blazing in between them.

"You should just go back to Eren." He then glanced at you. "Cheshire, follow me."

"E-Err okay!" You hurriedly followed behind him.

Levi shut the door behind you as you both entered the room. You breathe started to get ragged. You never knew being in the same room as him was so suffocating – but it was somewhat in a good way.

"Cheshire."

"Y-Yes?"

He turned round and started to advance close to you. You automatically stepped backwards, resulting your back up against the wall. He placed one hand on it and with the other lifting your chin up. (Typical Levi pose right there.)

He sighed. _H-Huh? _"Tch. Do you know how long I've waited?"

"Ehh-" He pushed his soft lips onto yours as you felt his body lean closer to you. You felt yourself blush as you closed your eyes and enjoyed this moment, because you knew that you were waiting for this too.

* * *

You woke up feeling someone tugging your hair.

"Stop it…" You murmured.

"Stop being a brat and get the hell up." As soon as you heard his voice you sprang up.

You looked down and touched your body. _My clothes are on…okay, phew. _You glanced back up at Levi who gave you 'his look'. "Were you expecting something you indecent brat?" He scoffed.

"Uhh…no." At that moment you realised that you were in LEVI'S ROOM and everything till now still seems unreal, furthermore, you are on his bed. That's right, HIS bed. You flushed and dived under his covers.

"Tch, there's no time to be sleeping, we need to train you properly for the next coming expedition."

"SAY WHAT?! I AM SO GOING TO DIE." You yelled as you bounced up.

"I know that."

Your eye twitched. _Well well, what do you expect from me._

"I don't want you to go." He made eye-contact with you as you stared into his eyes. "I'm scared for once." _He is not that heartless as everyone thought he is._

You jumped and landed on the hard floor. "It's okay Levi. I won't die - I promise." You ran to him and wrapped your arms around him tightly. When you felt that he was about to embrace you back, a loud noise occurred suddenly and the bedroom door was casted open, which caused you to spring away immediately.

"HEICHOU~ GOOD MORN-" Hanji was hit in the face with Levi's perfect aim with the alarm clock. Soon she got up. "Ack!…I was looking for Cheshire but who would've known that my guess was right," She pushed up her glasses and her eye gleamed. "She is in Levi's room doing-" She made sure the 'Levi's room' was said extra loudly to either let everyone hear or just pointing it out. And she got hit again.

You giggled. _Being in Attack on Titan isn't as gruesome as I thought…but as Levi said himself, no one knows how it is going to turn out, not even him._

You knew you couldn't stay here forever and that you had to go back. Before everything turns out wrong as you get involved too much…

* * *

**A/N:**** H-E-L-L-O.**

**I had a trip and I was ill…I'm sorry senpai u.u**

**But now I am back to writing more so yay! (\^0^/)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Comment or PM your thoughts, I would sincerely love to hear them! ^-^**

**Sayonara! /).(\**


End file.
